castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Story Guide Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the unofficial Castle Story Guide Wiki for the TeamLava/Storm8 smartphone social game.'' See Links to Official Forums Description From the developer: "Build a glorious kingdom, filled with breathtaking fantasy buildings, heroes and villains, and adorable animals! Explore the mysterious forest, raise animals, and battle monsters in an epic adventure! Seize your destiny! Rule the kingdom you build! *''CRAFT Castle Gates, Wizard Towers, magic potions and more inside your crafting workshops! *''DECORATE your kingdom with walls, gates, towers, topiaries and more!'' *''EXPLORE the mysterious forest surrounding your kingdom and rescue those who are trapped by the evil curse.'' *''GROW crops to use in your kitchen for making feasts!'' *''Invite your Facebook or Storm8 Studios friends to play with you, and help each other grow your kingdom! *''FREE updates will introduce new characters to discover, buildings to construct and more!"'' The goal of this unofficial guide is to provide general tips, tricks, hints & walkthroughs for players, by players. Game News 19 April 2018: Glimmerblossom Festival. Forum topic is https://forums.storm8.com/showthread.php?104096 This celebration of Japanese gardens features blue blossoms, crafting paper lanterns, the blossom phoenix, upgrading the Blossom Dojo, and collecting fans. Decor prizes are earned by the number of fans collected by the individual and by the community. Most are also available from the Market for Gems): a bridge, gazebo, wall, Torii gate, animated koi pond, blossom phoenix and a new walker, Hana. WARNING: the market chest is not guaranteed to drop a blossom phoenix egg. Required Purchases: *Blossom Dojo, a one-time purchase of 1000 Coins - collect fans every hour; upgrade for more fans per hour. Quantities of fans are required to earn prizes. (Based on past events, expected at 20, 50, 125, 250, 650.) *Blossom Tree from Market for 2500 Coins. Respawn is instantaneous but drop is random (approximately 2 in 10.) This is a permanent item, like a flower. (Optional Grand Blossom Tree is completely consumed in 20 chops and costs 30 Gems.) - collect Blossom Flowers. HUNDREDS of Blossom Flowers are needed for this event. Also drops Blossoming Fire, used in Castle Adventure trade (4 hours) to get extra materials. May also spawn Skunkupines (collect Blue Glowworms, 2 per Blue Lantern). *multiple Elm Trees (400 Coins from Market.) - collect Green Glowworms (5 per Green Lantern) and spawn Skunkupines (collect Blue Glowworms, 2 per Blue Lantern). Required Material Sources: *Ivy's Hut - collect Green Tassels (1 per Green Lantern) *Sparkling Mine - collect Blue Tassels (1 per Blue Lantern) *Chickens (optionally Swans) - collect Pink Tassels (2 per Pink Lantern) *Red Mushroom Circles - collect Pink Gloworms (2 per Pink Lantern) *Skunkupines will spawn while chopping Elms (or tending Blossom Tree) - collect Blue Glowworms (2 per Blue Lantern) *Ponds - spawn Blossom Phoenix (10 HP) to collect Feather for Upgrading Dojo. (also spawns from Mermaid Pond.) *Workshop - craft Paper Lanterns to upgrade Dojo. More of each color lantern are required for higher levels. :: BLOSSOM DOJO UPGRADE The materials to upgrade the Dojo depend on the player's level. 4 Blossom Feathers are required for each upgrade, plus a quantity of each colored lantern. For a low-level player: *Level 2 - 1 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 3 - 1 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 4 - 2 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 5 - 4 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers For a higher level player: *Level 2 - 2 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 3 - 3 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 4 - 4 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 5 - 5 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 6 is projected to cost 8 of each lantern and 4 feathers ----------- Fans are welcome to contribute information on this event to help everyone enjoy it! Crafting Each linked page in the Crafting navigation box below has a complete article listing what is required, what can be done and the materials required: Castle Story Guide Wiki Navigation Box The linked pages in the below navbox contain useful, organized information and will also direct you to additional detailed articles. Official This is an '''unofficial' Wiki written by players, and is not affiliated with Storm8/Team Lava in any way.'' The OFFICIAL TeamLava Castle Story Forum can be found at: http://forums.teamlava.com/forumdisplay.php?108-Castle-Story-Discussion The major repository of game information is The Hub: https://forums.storm8.com/forumdisplay.php?356-Castle-Story-The-Hub It contains information on crafting, buildings, items, quests, adventures, etc. This wiki does not supersede The Hub; it is simply presented in a familiar wiki format and also allows players to add information. Support This is an unofficial Wiki written by players, and is not affiliated with Storm8/Team Lava in any way. From the forum: "Storm8 has changed the way players contact support. Emails are no longer accepted. From now on you need to fill out a form to submit a ticket. This new system has already started." Link to official form: https://support.storm8.com/hc/en-us/requests/new Wiki Notes The Castle Story Guide wiki was created in 2013 and has been growing ever since. There are a thousand pages: some useful, some lacking. Your contributions are needed! Registration/login is handled by wikia.com fandom - see the top of the page to get started. This wiki is designed with simple formatting to allow for easy viewing (and editing) on smartphones and tablets. Latest activity Media Category:Castle Story